


Seashells, waves and kisses

by NatRomanov



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Beach Holidays, Beach House, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatRomanov/pseuds/NatRomanov
Summary: The sand under your feet was warm, but since it was still rather early, it hadn't gotten too heated up by the sun just yet. With every step closer to the water, the crashing of waves got louder, the water looking as though it was glittering with the way the light hit it. But nothing, in his opinion, was as bright as your smile, the way your eyes gleamed as you took in the scenery before you, the occasional squeeze you gave his hand when you saw something that excited you or caught your attention.
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun & Reader, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Seashells, waves and kisses

A gentle breeze carried salty air into the bedroom through the open windows, making the curtains sway ever so slightly and the movement caused some beams of light to occasionally slip through the small openings. And with the sunlight continuously landing on his face, Jihyun slowly but surely got roused form his slumber.   
Letting out quiet grumbling noises, he turned around and reached out for you, only to find an empty bed. He finally cracked one eye open and began to pout. Here he'd been hoping for morning cuddles on your vacation, but had to wake up alone instead. 

Though rather than continuing to mope, he decided to get up and look for you. The house wasn't all too big, so it shouldn't have been too difficult to find you. And as soon as he padded out of the bedroom and into the living room, he was able to see you sitting on the wooden patio, a coffee mug in hand and a blissful expression on your face.   
He allowed himself to just take you in for a moment, how content you seemed as you looked out towards the sea. But then his eyes fell on something else and made his cheeks flush a faint red. You were wearing one of his shirts, which was more of a short dress on you. Even though it wasn't the first time that you wore his clothes, it never failed to make him feel all warm and fuzzy. 

Without any further hesitation, he walked quietly up to you and leaned down to drop a kiss to the top of your head. The bright smile he got in return made his heart skip.   
"Good morning~ Did you sleep well?", you smiled and reached out to take his hand, giving it a light squeeze as your boyfriend settled down in the chair next to you.   
"Hmm. But it would've been even better, if I had gotten to woke up next to you."   
The pout he aimed at you made you chuckle and you leaned closer to peck his lips.   
"We have a couple more days for that. I promise I'll stay in bed tomorrow. But... It was just too tempting to sit out here. I knew that the sound of waves is relaxing, though actually hearing them in real life, and not just in a video, is an entirely different experience!" 

His expression softened immediately and, when he noticed how you constantly pushed the sleeves up whenever they slid down and covered your hands, he pulled one arm closer to himself and rolled the sleeves up to your elbows. Then repeated it on the other side as well. Even if it was something seemingly minor to do, it still made you smile warmly at him. The small ways of him taking care of you making your heart beat faster.  
"So I assume you enjoy your first beach vacation?", he hummed and stole the coffee mug from you to take a sip of it.   
"Very much. Thank you, Jihyun... Although I have to admit that when you talked about going on a vacation, I didn't expect you to take me to a house that includes a private beach. Sometimes you really make me forget that Jumin isn't the only one with a lot of money", you added chuckling and he answered with a cheeky grin. 

"What can I say, sometimes I just really like to surprise you, my love. Now. How about we take a walk, before it gets too hot?"   
"Only if I can keep your shirt on and we collect seashells."   
Who was he to say no to his girlfriend, when you looked at him with such excitement?   
"We can do anything you want", he smiled.  
After pressing another kiss to his lips, you nearly jumped up to grab a small bag. Jihyun watched you in amusement for a moment, before he went back into the bedroom to change into a pair of shorts and a short sleeved shirt, which he only buttoned up halfway. And, of course, he had to take his camera along. Because there was no way he wouldn't document as much of your first vacation together as possible. 

He was well aware that you'd give him an eye roll for that, probably tell him that he should focus more on enjoying the moment, than trying to capture it in a picture, but he couldn't help it. Especially when you were around.   
Although to his surprise, none of it happened and instead you grabbed his hand, as soon as he exited the bedroom again, and pulled him along towards the sea. 

The sand under your feet was warm, but since it was still rather early, it hadn't gotten too heated up by the sun just yet. With every step closer to the water, the crashing of waves got louder, the water looking as though it was glittering with the way the light hit it. But nothing, in his opinion, was as bright as your smile, the way your eyes gleamed as you took in the scenery before you, the occasional squeeze you gave his hand when you saw something that excited you or caught your attention. 

There wasn't a second of hesitation for you to kneel down in the sand, as soon as you spotted the first seashell, that seemed worthy of your attention.   
A day prior you'd already told him that you'd have to pick the most beautiful ones only, because otherwise all your bags would probably be full of them, when it was time to go back home.

And while you were so focused on picking up seashells, inspecting them and either putting them in your bag, or back down on the ground, the mint haired man pulled the camera out and snapped a couple pictures of you. Even if he liked to do some compositions with you every now and then, his favorite pictures of you were still the candid ones. Where you were unaware of being photographed, lost in whatever it was you were doing. Either frowning in concentration, or smiling to yourself. 

In that moment, bare faced, looking absolutely comfortable in his shirt, cheeks a little rosy from the sun and with your hair tousled by the wind, he fell even more in love with you, if that was even possible. Looking like that, you were serious competition for Aphrodite, in his eyes.   
Suddenly, when he was just about to take another picture of you, you turned to face him your smile so bright and full of joy, he swore his heart stopped beating for a second. But he already knew that it would be his new favorite picture of you and he would definitely get it printed and put it up in his studio. 

"Babe, look! I even found sea glass!", you declared cheerily and held up a smooth, green piece of glass.   
Finally, the artist stashed the camera safely back into the bag and made his way over, squatting down next to you and peeking at your findings so far.   
"Do you think we could maybe make something with all of these?"   
"Of course. We could... Make a wind chime out of them. Or glue them to a frame?", he suggested and began picking up a couple seashells and some of the colorful glass as well.   
"And frame a picture of us in it! Preferably from the vacation. Which means, you'll have to stop playing paparazzi and actually take a picture _with_ me, not just _of_ me."   
You began to laugh brightly and he actually had to chuckle as well. He preferred not to be in photos himself, but for you, he'd do anything. 

Suddenly he got pulled out of his thoughts when you reached out and held something next to his head, looking absolutely pleased at whatever it was you found. So with a questioning expression, he tilted his head to the side.  
"I've found a piece of sea glass that matches your hair perfectly. We need to give it a special place somewhere in the house", came your explanation and Jihyun could've melted at the spot. It was a small, simple thing, sure. To him it still held a lot of meaning. 

"Okay, I think I've got enough. Let's walk for a bit." With a hum, you got back on your feet, dusting your knees off and he followed suit, immediately taking your hand. Though as he offered to carry the bag for you, you just shook your head and left it in the sand, saying that there was no reason to carry it around and you could just pick it up, before you went back home. After all, it was only the two of you there anyway, so nothing would get stolen. 

Hand in hand, you walked along the shore, chatting over everything and nothing, while just enjoying each other's presence. But as soon as he tried to lean in to steal a kiss, you were quick to press a finger to his lips, which confused him. Normally you never stopped him from kissing you... So why now? The mischievous look you had in your eyes only made him furrow his brows.   
"Ah-ah... You want a kiss?" You took two steps back, lips splitting into a grin as you turned your back on him. "Then you have to catch me, first!"   
And with that, you sprinted off, Jihyun needing a moment to realize what just happened. 

"Hey, that was unfair!", he eventually called out and was quick to run after you, which wasn't all too easy in the sand. But you two were laughing brightly nevertheless and the moment he was able to finally grab your wrist and pull you into his chest, you squealed and struggled lightly in an attempt to break free of his embrace.   
He simply tightened his arms around your waist and leaned in to nuzzle your cheek, while the soft waves you were now standing in brushed against your feet. 

"I remember someone saying I get a kiss, when I catch her", he hummed into your ear, making a shiver run down your spine.   
The way he traced feather light kisses along your neck, until his lips eventually pressed against yours, had you melt into his chest and your fingers clasped the front of his shirt as you kissed him back all too happily. 

When you two had to pull back for air, he just gazed into your eyes for a while, tenderly brushing some hair behind your ear and you instinctively leaned into his touch.   
"You know... Sometimes I still can't believe how lucky I am to have you at my side. You're always so patient with me, so loving..."   
"Why wouldn't I be?", you interrupted him and reached up to cup his cheeks in his hands, gently guiding him to lean down far enough, so your foreheads were touching.   
"You deserve all the love in the world, Jihyun. And I'll gladly remind you and show you every single day." 

The way you ran a hand through his hair made him sigh in contentment and while one hand rested on your hip, the other moved to the small of your back to pull you closer.   
"You are without a doubt the love of my life. You're an amazing, caring, bright person and I admire you so much for everything you've overcome. And you deserve every piece of happiness that life has to offer you."   
He pulled back far enough to be able to look at you, turquoise eyes filled with pure adoration.   
"I love you, too... No words will ever be enough to describe just how much."   
"You don't have to find words. Because you show me every single day", you nearly whispered and got on tiptoes to be able to pull him in for another kiss, one that left you both breathless, hands starting to wander and pushing under clothes, until you eventually pulled back, giggling at the way your boyfriend tried to chase your lips again. 

"How about we go back inside? And maybe, juuust maybe, we'll continue where we left off just now."   
With the way you winked at him, he knew exactly that it wasn't just an empty promise. He'd forever deny that he was very much eager to lead you back to the house, his long strides causing you to have to walk a bit faster to keep up with him. 

And as soon as you'd picked up the bag with seashells and sea glass, he handed you his camera bag as well.   
But before you were even able to ask him about it, he already threw you over his shoulder to carry you home that way, causing you to burst out laughing and you basically clung to the bags.   
"Babe, let me down!", you managed to get out between fits of laughter.   
"I will. When we're home. Now quit wiggling like that, I don't want to drop you!", he joined in laughing, adjusting his grip on you a bit to make sure you wouldn't actually slip off his shoulder, somehow.

It was safe to say that if every day of your vacation would be like that, filled with nothing but laughter, affection, laugh declarations and little silly games... He knew it would be one of his most favorite things to remember. In all honesty, though... Everything including you was always worth remembering.


End file.
